1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal utility containers and storage boxes for small personal items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fiendish ability of small items to become lost is legendary. Any comedian is guaranteed a laugh if he starts talking about the special attachment of a washing machine that makes one but not both of a pair of socks disappear.
The obvious answer if one does not believe in magic and fairies is to better organize ones small personal articles. To assist in this organization, one by purchase one or more of a large variety of personal utility containers or drawer organizers. Drawer organizers are useful because the average dresser drawer is greater than one cubic foot in volume and disorganized, particularly after one loads in a large disorganized mess of personal items.
A variety of prior art scenting means are marketed, including the like. A variety of scenting materials such as cedar chests and the like. A variety of scenting materials such as potpourri are used to give a pleasant scent to a variety of small personal items from stationary to stockings. Unfortunately, the potpourri loses its scent and therefore its usefulness in a month or two. This is an inconvenience, because if one wants to continue giving ones small personal items the desired pleasant scent, one must continually replace the potpourri.
What is needed but not disclosed by the prior art is a flexible personal utility container capable of storing a variety of small personal items and permitting the giving of a pleasant scent to said items by potpourri or the equivalent in such a manner that the potpourri lasts about five times as long before losing its potency, thereby relieving the owner from the constant need to purchase more potpourri to replace the old potpourri which has lost its scent.